


scars of old romances

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Challenges, Children, Duelling, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Disagreements are solved rather simply in Faerghan tradition: With the aid of a duel to decide on a winner.Naturally, when faced with a Felix who wants nothing to do with him, Dimitri decides to take advantage.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	scars of old romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandOfMistAndSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Elzie!! ♥

Wooden training swords _clack_ together with each and every little-practiced swing. As evenly-matched as they seem, Dimitri's final swing secures a winner: As the sword flies out of little Felix's hand to land on the dirt, tears follow, welling up quickly as Dimitri runs to his friend's side. 

"It's okay, Felix, don't cry! We don't have to."

A tearful hiccup follows, Felix wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, eyes brimming with hope. "You mean it?"

Grabbing hold of his hand, Dimitri nods. "We'll just go back to my room and play there."

"Can we cuddle? I wanna cuddle with Dima."

"Of course we can."

&

Dimitri learns fairly early on not to wager anything he cares about in their duels-- because Felix hates to lose. 

Tears turn into pouting turns into anger as they grow older, and so Dimitri learns to lose.

Until he can't.

&

"Felix," he says slowly, "please at least consider being reasonable."

Felix refuses. There is no need for a response; his charging at Dimitri with his own sword is more than answer enough. 

He is using old techniques little-refined-- a few pointers here and there from Byleth have improved his swordsmanship, but Dimitri still knows all his tells, knows how to fight his best friend-- no, _former_ best friend. 

He also knows that this is one fight he cannot afford to lose.

"You really are a beast," Felix mutters, Dimitri willing himself not to flinch as he dodges a particularly vicious swing. "Is that what you spent the last two years doing? Just training so you could beat me?"

 _I could always beat you, Felix_ , he thinks to himself, and bites his tongue. 

"All I ask is that you might consider my point of view! It cannot possibly be too much to ask-- you were by my side for over fifteen years without fail!"

This time it is Felix who flinches as though Dimitri had struck him, and it's enough of an opening, the telltale _clatter_ of his sword upon the ground proof enough of his victory. 

"Speak," Felix grinds out. "Say your piece before I change my mind about honoring this farce."

Dimitri doesn't say anything; he just kisses him.

And Felix kisses him back.

&

They bury their hatchet when Felix learns to put down his sword, and Dimitri resolves to allow himself the grace of forgiveness. 

Not that Dimitri ever had a hatchet to bury in the first place. 

(Felix chooses to ignore that part. After all, he wasn't the person that came to Dimitri's rescue, not once over the last seven years. 

Instead, he'd chosen to simply watch him fall apart, turning a blind eye to his suffering. As though he wasn't supposed to be Dimitri's greatest ally, his right-hand man at every turn.

And if Dimitri sees it any differently, he's a fool.)

His blade sinks to the ground as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. 

"You've improved, boar."

"I cannot always rely on brute strength; I learned that long ago."

"Mm."

"From you, in fact," Dimitri says, his voice warmed by affection as though he simply cannot help himself. Once upon a time, Felix might have called him weak for it.

Today, he is silent. 

"One day," Dimitri continues, "I will wish to duel you for something even more important. I do hope that I will be prepared to take you on when that day comes, as well." 

More important? More important than this, the reclamation of their friendship?

Felix stares down at his sword. It is a tradition of theirs, yes. But what seemed perfectly rational as children-- allowing their blades to make decisions for them in true Faerghan style-- seems a dangerous game to play now that they're adults, and the stakes are higher. 

"What would you have done if I had won, then? Simply given up all hope of us ever reconciling? It's pathetic. A coward's option." 

Dimitri smiles as though Felix's barbs pearl off of him, more pleased than anything else. 

"You know, Felix. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were saying this out of fear that we might have never settled our differences. Would you have let me win, I wonder?"

"Over my dead body."

It takes Dimitri three strides to cross the distance to where Felix is, his hand finding Felix's shoulder before he can evade his touch.

"I would have challenged you again and again until I succeeded."

His flush burns its way across his features as he turns his gaze away, suddenly directed anywhere other than Dimitri. 

"Felix. Would you please look at me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Must I duel you for that right, as well?" 

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Felix turns to look at Dimitri, his gaze fixed at the bridge of his nose. 

What he doesn't expect is for Dimitri to kiss him-- again and again and again until his sword, too, falls into the grass, arms wrapping around the boar in an effort to pull him closer.

"I cannot duel your father for your hand," Dimitri says, breathless by the time he pulls back far enough to whisper. "But I hope you'll allow me the honor of taking his place."

If he was flushed before, it's nothing compared to this now, Felix ducking his head. "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't wish you to."

He can't help it; Felix smiles, earnestly and honestly for the first time in five years. 

"I hope you don't insist on dueling to earn the right to fuck me, too."

He feels himself hoisted up and into Dimitri's arms before he can so much as utter any objection.

"I wouldn't dare," he whispers, his smile the most beautiful thing Felix thinks he's ever beheld. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last two duels were about them being friends again / talking again. Dimitri just decided to go one step further with his victory <3


End file.
